Sir
by mercenarychick
Summary: Someone has been disobedient.


A figure lay on a cheap motel bed lost in their thoughts, the person was one Dean Winchester. He was pondering how Sam could be so eager to leave the family, always so ready to disobey orders. It started with the fight with their father, and ended with him running to Stanford. Dean could understand to a point how much Sammy wanted his own path just like he wanted a somewhat normal life sometimes but for Sam to turn his back on their Dad on him; which hurt more than he'd ever admit, no chick flick moment here; he couldn't fathom it. And there he went again last week not following orders, heading off to find Dad when Dad wanted them to investigate the disappearances of young couples near rural Indiana. Sure Sam made it in time to help Dean with the Vanir but that wasn't the point. Sighing he got off the bed and headed over to the Impala it was time to go to work once again. As they drove they chatted about the upcoming hunt got into one of their usual arguments ending with the customary " Bitch" "Jerk" comments it was all good.

They got to the hotel Sam grabbed the luggage , and Dean went to get a room. He was met once again by the question one king or two queens. He was really getting sick of everyone assuming they were gay! They were just two guys sharing a room, two attractive guys; he would admit his baby brother was attractive but only to himself; sharing a room why did that automatically make them a couple in everyone's eyes? Running his hands through his hair in his frustration he made his way to the hotel room. Sam was already all set up eyes glued to the laptop screen scanning the net for information. Dean noticed that Sams hair kept getting in his eyes, dude really needed a hair cut maybe that's why everybody thought they were an item because Sam looked like a girl. He asked Sam what was up, and Sam listed off information about the hunt as Dean only semi listened.

Dean was livid walking away from the hunt with Sam on his heels once again Sam didn't follow orders, and it almost got them killed. They argued all the way back to the hotel, and with each moment Dean was finding it harder to keep his temper.

" You don't control me Dean. I don't have to listen to you. You aren't the boss of me!" Sam yelled at Dean with a slight petulant tone in his voice. Just because Dean was older didn't mean that he was always right or that he would always be in charge. What happened next surprised both males, some would say it was the result of suppressing an important part of ones self for years, and others would say it was stress but whatever it was it caused everything to change. Dean with all his might shoved Sam to the bed so he was bent over.

" Dude what the he-"

_Thwack_

Dean brought his hand down onto Sams bottom with a harsh slap. Sam tried to twist around to look at Dean but to no avail " What the fuck Dean?" he growled into the mattress.

_Thwack_

" Sammy I don't know what the hell your problem is but you've been acting like a disobedient child, and I'm doing exactly what a parent would do with a misbehaving child. I'm bending you over my knee and tanning your hide" Deans voice held no humour as he said this he was serious about doing this.

" Dean this is ridicu-"

_Thwack_

" Didn't say you could speak" Dean stated a matter of factually.

"Bu-"

_Thwack_

So it went every time Sam would protest Dean would bring his hand down harder on the young males behind. Sam was so humiliated, so angry at Dean for treating him like a child, and worst of all he was so aroused. Somewhere in the middle of his "punishment" he found him getting harder as the sting of his flesh increased something was seriously wrong with him for getting off on this. Dean wasn't doing much better something about seeing Sam so submissive was making deliciously carnal thoughts run through Deans head. It was wrong Sam was his younger brother he shouldn't be feeling like this but for once he wanted to have something to hold onto, to live for, and hell Sam had been doing that for years. Both would admit later that they had these feelings for one another for a long time but not tonight, no tonight held promise of dark lust and repressed pleasure. Deans hand brushed against something as he brought his hand down again that made him smile.

" I think someone is hard" a Cheshire grin was plastered on his face.

Blushing furiously " No, no I'm not De-"

_Thwack_

" Tisk tisk tisk I didn't say you could use my name" Dean chided Sam, hey everything was about to go to hell may as well indulge in a dark fantasy of his.

" Then what do I call yo-"

_Thwack_

" Didn't say you could speak either but you can call me Sir" Deans emerald eyes swam with lust.

" I'm not calling yo-"

_Thwack_

" Sammy boy I'm going to ask some questions, and you're going to answer them got it?" Dean was met by silence.

_Thwack_

" You answer or I'll hit harder, so Sammy I'm going to ask is this getting you off?"

"No"

_Thwack_

" You really shouldn't lie Sammy" he stated in a mocking tone " So is this getting you hard?'

Sam struggled with himself to get out of the grip but to no avail sighing he finally answered " Yes"

_Thwack_

" Yes what?" Dean growled hotly in Sams ears.

" Yes Sir" he replied in a low voice.

Grasping Sams bottom harshly " So you'd like it of I did this" he gave Sams ass a hard squeeze. " Yes Sir" Sam moaned out it just felt so damn good. " What if I did this?" he cupped Sams hard on through his pants, and grinding into Sams sore ass " Yes Sir" he replied breathlessly. Dean flipped Sam over so he was pinning the golden skinned male to the bed " So Sam who knew you'd be such a slut, wanting so bad to be fucked by your older brother. Now I'm going to give you an order then get off you, and you're going to obey or there will be consequences got it?" Sam licked his lips " Yes Sir" Dean grinned " Good now remove the shirt or loose it" Dean watched as Sam slowly pulled off his t-shirt his hungry gaze travelling over the well muscled chest of the young hunter. When Sam had the shirt off did Dean pounce slanting his lips over Sams for a wild kiss, it was a battle of dominance of tongues each brother trying to get as much of a taste of the other as they could. The taste was forbidden something neither of them should be tasting from the other but they where all to happy to surrender to the taste.

It didn't take long till both were naked rolling on the bed Dean only breaking his mouth from Sam to savour bits of his neck. Dean grasped the back of Sams neck and dragged it down till it was facing his cock. Sam flicked his tongue over the head to test the reaction, and was delighted at the moan that Dean made. He lazily dragged his tongue up and down the cock using his other hand to gently cup Deans sack before taking Dean all the way into his mouth. Deans knees where going weak because of the amazing head he was receiving from Sam he was trying so hard to make sure he didn't come before he had a piece of Sams taunt ass. He finally couldn't take it anymore so he bent Sam over the bed, and started to push in, Sam was so wonderfully tight. The first couple of thrusts hurt but Sam actually found himself liking the pain; he was just slightly a masochist; he found himself begging for Dean to thrust harder, and Dean all to willingly obeyed the breathless whimpers from Sam.

Dean wrapped his hand around Sams cock jerking him " Come for me Sammy you know you want to" he demanded lowly in Sams ear before giving it a nip. Sam arced forward trying to get closer to Deans hand as he was pounded " Come for me Sammy" Sam moaned out "Yes".

_Thwack_

Deans other hand smacked Sams bottom " It's yes Sir" the smack was just enough to bring Sam over the edge making him cum hard his sticky semen coating Deans hand. Dean came in Sams ass, and both brothers collapsed on the bed exhausted, and sated as the drifted to sleep.

One thing was for certain Sams ass was going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
